The Transformation Bracelet Part 4
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Now, it is Attina's turn to bond with Melody, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. News Of A New Arrival Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own either The Little Mermaid or the Disney Princesses, they are both copyrights of Walt Disney Pictures.**

** News Of A New Arrival Part 1**

** Previously on The Little Mermaid:**

** "I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT YOU ON MY OWN," Urchin yelled at Morgana furiously. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM MY ALLIES!"**

** Urchin and the others just then attacked Morgana all together.**

** "We are one, Morgana!" Melody shouted.**

** Arista wasn't in the battle because she was babysitting her baby niece & nephews.**

** "Oh," Arista said worriedly. "I wish there was something I could do to assist in the battle."**

** When at last the battle was finished, Arista saw Morgana retreating back to her lair, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, URCHIN!" she swore.**

** A few days later, the Li family and the Royal Family of the Land and Sea went back to their respected kingdoms, now unaware of what Morgana had planned for the next battle.**

** Now on The Little Mermaid:**

** One day in Atlantica, Attina was babysitting her 1-month-old baby twin niece & nephew, Cora & Ray when suddenly, a sleepy-eyed Urchin swam up to her.**

** "Well, Attina," Urchin said, yawning sleepily. "it is **_**finally**_** complete."**

** Attina turned her attention from the mertwins, "What is finally complete, Urchin?" she asked curiously.**

** "**_**Your**_** transformation bracelet." Urchin told Attina with a yawn, tossing her new piece of enchanted jewelry to her.**

** Attina caught her transformation bracelet and she placed it around her right wrist, "Thanks, Urchin, uh... Urchin?" she asked.**

** But Urchin didn't even hear Attina because he was fast asleep.**

** Gabriella swam into the royal parlor with King Triton & Sebastian by her side, Attina noticed that Gabriella looked bigger in the tummy area.**

** "What's wrong, Gabriella?" Attina asked.**

** "Nothing is wrong, Attina," Gabriella said. "I am just pregnant!"**

** Urchin's gray eyes shot open with excitement.**

** "That is **_**wonderful**_** news, Gabby!" Urchin exclaimed.**

** "It sure is, Gabriella," Attina exclaimed. "I'll go tell Ariel, Eric, Melody, and Marinus the good news!"**

** Over in her lair that very same day, Morgana saw Urchin & Gabriella hugging.**

** "Hmmm," Morgana said. "now I know just how to tire out that good enchanter for good!"**


	2. News Of A New Arrival Part 2

** News Of A New Arrival Part 2**

** Morgana **_**quickly**_** grabbed some kind of magic powder that her older sister, Ursula had in her stash of magic.**

** Morgana instructed her manta rays, Cloak & Dagger to put some of the powder into Urchin's food at supper time.**

** That evening on the surface, Melody was in her bedroom doing her homework when she suddenly heard a knock on her bedroom door.**

** "Who is it?" Melody asked, feeling startled.**

** "Princess Melody, it is Grimsby," Grimsby said on the other side of the door. "supper is on the table and tonight, your family has a very special guest."**

** "A very special guest, Grimsby," Melody asked curiously. "who is it?"**

** "Your aunt, Attina." Grimsby answered Melody. **

** "Aunt Attina is here," Melody exclaimed. "I'll dress for dinner right now!"**

** A few minutes later, Melody came down to the royal dining room wearing a bright pink dinner gown.**

** "Hello, Melody." Attina said warmly.**


	3. News Of A New Arrival Part 3

** News Of A New Arrival Part 3**

** "Hi, Aunt Attina." Melody said, sitting down at the long rectangular dining room table across from her aunt.**

** "So, Attina," King Eric asked. "what brings you here this fine evening?"**

** "I have come to tell you all, that Urchin & Gabriella are going to be parents," Attina said to Ariel, Eric, Melody, and Marinus. "and, I wanted to spend time with my favorite niece & nephew who live on the surface."**

** "So, when will our new niece or nephew be born?" Ariel asked Attina excitedly.**

** "He or she will be born," Attina answered Ariel. "when ten months' time ends!"**

** "I'd like to go back to Grandfather's," Melody exclaumed. "I **_**cannot**_** wait to celebrate!"**

** "Ariel, Eric?" Attina asked.**

** "Yes, Attina, what is it?" Eric answered curiously.**

** "Can I please bring Melody & Marinus to Atlantica with me?" Attina asked Ariel & Eric curiously.**

** "Yes, Dad, may I **_**please**_** go with Aunt Attina to Atlantica?" Mrlody pleaded.**

** Eric glanced at Melody.**

** "I do not see why you both cannot." Eric said to Melody.**

** Ariel looked at Eric.**

** "Maybe we should **_**all**_** go to Atlantica." Ariel told Eric honestly.**

** "You are right as usual, Darling." Eric said to Ariel.**

** "Aunt Attina?" Melody asked curiously.**

** Attina turned to her niece, "Yes, Melody? What do you wish to know?" she answered.**

** "How can we become merpeople if we don't have anything to transform with?" Melody asked Attina curiously.**

** "Meet me on your beach in a few moments." Attina said to Ariel and her family.**

** "But, Attina," Ariel asked. "where are you going?"**

** Attina turned to Ariel, "I am simply going to bring Father here." she answered.**

** Attina, Ariel, Eric, Melody, and Marinus raced out to the beach.**

** Attina used her transformation bracelet to transform herself from human back to mermaid.**

** "Good luck, Attina." Ariel said.**

** Attina dove down below the waves and swam to the palace in Atlantica.**

** By the time she got to the palace, Attina saw King Triton covering Urchin with a kelp blanket, Attina could also see her adopted brother's chest rising & falling like the tide in the sea as he slept.**

** "Father, we need you on the surface, **_**right away**_**!" Attina exclaimed excitedly.**


	4. The Sleeping Sea Sorcerer

** The Sleeping Sea Sorcerer**

** "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** come to the surface right now, Attina." King Triton said seriously.**

** "But Father..." Attina began.**

** Attina then heard the sound of Urchin grunting & groaning in his sleep as Aquata came up to King Triton with his trident in her right hand.**

** Aquata handed her father his trident, "You should go, Father." she said.**

** King Triton stopped in his wake and turned to face his eldest daughter.**

** "Thank you, Aquata," King Triton said. "but just what are you going to be doing?"**

** Aquata looked at her sleeping brother and wiped his brow.**

** "I am simply just going to stay with Urchin." Aquata answered her father.**

** Gabriella swam into the room where Aquata sat taking care of Urchin.**

** "Urchin Darling! What has happened to you?" Gabriella asked worriedly.**

** Urchin didn't respond, instead, he just yawned & sighed in his sleep.**

** Sebastian came in with Urchin's plate of food half eaten.**

** "The boy never even finished his supper, and seaweed spaghettini is his favorite." Sebastian said, now feeling confused.**

** Aquata looked at the half finished plate of pasta.**

** Attina swam up to Aquata, "What's that in your hand there?" she asked.**

** Aquata took a whiff of what was in her hand.**

** "Oh no!" Aquata exclaimed.**

** Attina turned to Aquata.**

** "What is it, Aquata?" Attina asked.**

** Adella swam into the room from putting her daughter & son to bed.**

** "What's wrong?" Adella asked Aquata worriedly.**

** "This is Twilight Spice, I found it in Urchin's food." Aquata explained to Adella.**

** "What must be done?" Adella asked Aquata out of concern & love for Urchin.**

** Attina began to swim up to the sueface.**

** "Where are you going, Attina?" Adella asked.**

** Attina stopped and turned to face Adella.**

** "I am simply going to tell Father about what Aquata found in Urchin's food." Attina answered Adella seriously.**

** Attina started swimming upward to the surface again.**

** "Good luck, Attina." Adella said, sitting next to a **_**still**_** worried Gabriella.**


	5. Terrifying News Revealed

** Terrifying News Revealed**

** Back on the surface, Scuttle soared through the sky and saw Attina swimming up to King Triton, King Eric, Queen Ariel, Princess Melody, and Prince Marinus who had all now been transformed into merpeople.**

** "Father," Attina said breathlessly. "Father!"**

** King Triton turned to face Attina.**

** "What's wrong, Attina?" King Triton asked his fourth daughter.**

** "Urchin's seaweed spaghettini had traces of Twilight Spice in it," Attina said to King Triton. "Aquata had discovered it!"**

** "Twilight Spice! Oh no!" Ariel exclaimed.**

** "Take us to Urchin at once!" King Triton commanded Attina out of terror.**

** "Yes, Father." Attina said.**

** Back inside her lair, Morgana saw Attina leading her father, niece, baby nephew, brother-in-law, and sister back to the palace through her crystal ball.**

** Morgana also saw King Triton's trident grasped firmly in his right hand.**

** "How delightful," Morgana laughed wickedly. "King Triton's trident is within my grasp!"**

** Back with King Triton and his family, they were continuing to swim to the Palace of Atlantica, when all of a sudden, Undertow & Morgana showed their faces.**

** "Oh no," Melody shrieked in terror. "Grandfather! Look out!"**

** Ariel & Eric saw Undertow in front of them.**

** "Triton," Morgana yelled angrily. "hand over the trident! Or else!"**

** "Or else what, Morgana?" King Triton challenged back.**

** "Or else," Morgana cackled. "your dear son, Urchin, will sleep for all eternity!"**


	6. A Severe Schock For Melody

** A Severe Schock For Melody**

** Melody gasped out of fright, "No! Not my favorite uncle!" she exclaimed.**

** "Yes, Little Melody, your favorite uncle will **_**indeed**_** sleep forever unless your dear old grandfather hands over his trident!" **

** Melody looked over at Eric, "Dad, will Grandfather give up his trident to Morgana?" she asked worriedly.**

** "No, Melody," Eric answered. "Grandfather would **_**never**_** allow anything **_**bad**_** to happen to his trident."**

** "That's right, Melody," King Triton agreed. "I would **_**never**_** allow anything **_**bad**_** to happen to my trident."**

** Morgana surrounded King Triton within a whirlpool of green energy.**

** "Oh no," Ariel called out. "Daddy!"**

** The Sea King tossed his trident to Attina.**

** "Attina," King Triton commanded. "take your niece & nephew along with my trident to the safety of the palace!"**

** Attina caught her father's trident, "As you command, Father." she said.**

** Attina raced off carrying her father's trident in her right hand with Melody right behind her carrying Marinus in her arms.**

** Back in the palace, Aquata heard knocking on the front door.**

** "That must be Kraken." Adella said, watching Aquata swim up to the front door.**

** Aquata opened the shell shaped door and in swam Attina **_**still**_** carrying her father's trident in her right hand and Melody **_**still**_** carrying Marinus in her arms.**

** "Aquata, please put the trident back on the stand." Attina said.**

** Aquata took the trident from her sister's hand.**

** "But of course." Aquata said.**

** Aquata quickly swam to her father's throne room to place the trident back on its stand.**


	7. Retrieving The Shell Of Incantation

** Retrieving The Shell Of Incantation**

** While Aquata was putting King Triton's trident back on its stand, Attina had already tucked Marinus into the extra seashell cradle and now, she was tucking Melody into bed.**

** "Hey," Melody asked curiously. "Aunt Attina?"**

** Attina turned around, "What is it, Melody?" she asked.**

** "Just what would it take to arouse Uncle Urchin?" Melody asked Attina.**

** "Only a beam of silver light from the Shell of Incantation," Attina answered Melody. "can break the spell."**

** Melody got out of her bed and swam over to her bag, she picked something up and handed it to Attina, "Is this... what is required?" she asked hesitantly.**

** Attina looked at the shell that Melody was holding in her hands, "Where did you find this?" she asked her niece curiously.**

** "Washed up on the beach the other day," Melody told Athena. "why do you ask?"**

** "Because, this is just the thing we need," Attina answered Melody. "would you mind if I took it with me?"**

** "Not at all, Aunt Attina." Melody said.**

** Attina took the shell and swam back to Urchin.**

** By the time she got back to Urchin, Attina saw King Triton, Ariel, and Eric waiting by Urchin's side.**

** "So, you have the Shell of Incantation, Attina?" King Triton asked.**

** "Yes, Father." Attina answered.**

** Ariel, Eric, and Gabriella looked at Urchin, then, they looked at the Shell of Incantation.**

** "So," Gabriella asked King Triton. "how does the shell work?"**


	8. The Sleeping Sea Sorcerer Awakens

** The Sleeping Sea Sorcerer Awakens**

** "Well, with my trident in your hands, Gabriella," King Triton said. "you will collect the light from the Shell of Incantation within it and heal Urchin with it."**

** King Triton simply handed his trident off to Gabriella.**

** Urchin yawned sleepily as Gabriella took her father-in-law's trident.**

** "What must I do?" Gabriella asked King Triton.**

** "Point the trident at the shell to collect its light, then, point it at Urchin in order to heal him." King Triton instructed Gabriella.**

** Gabriella did as the King of Atlantica had instructed.**

** Before too long, Urchin opened his gray eyes.**

** "Gabby?" Urchin asked curiously.**

** Gabriella helped her husband up and hugged him, "Welcome back, Urchin, my love." she whispered tenderly.**

** Urchin & Gabriella kissed each other romantically upon the lips.**


End file.
